Reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. of interest: 824,299; 3,081,545; 3,263,334; 3,817,178; and 2,555,741.
There is at present a persistent demand for providing the decoration or ornamentation of both walls or ceilings in new and existing structures using graphical designs consisting of painted arcs or vertical and horizontal and transverse line segments. Currently, such ornamentation is normally accomplished by either freehand painting the desired graphic design or by utilizing standard straight edges and a number of circular edges each of a different diameter.
Freehand drawing or decorating requires a considerable amount of artistic skill and steadiness in the decorator. In addition, in large wall or ceiling surfaces, it is very difficult and near impossible to maintain consistency in drawing line segments or arcs. On the other hand, while there exists or can be devised a number of drafting-type instruments for pencil or ink drawing of line segments and arcs, such as illustrated in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 824,299; 3,081,545; and 3,263,334, they do not disclose or teach any means for painting, nor are they readily adapted for decorating large surfaces such as walls or ceilings with graphical designs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,178 is helpful in applying a specific repetitive pattern onto a wall or ceiling, however there are no means shown or suggested for placing vertical or horizontal line segments or arcs of the desired width onto such surfaces.